Rahaga
Rahagat ovat kuusi epätavallista olentoa jotka olivat ennen Toa Hagaheja, mutta he muuttuivat takaisin Toiksi. He vannoivat pelastavansa Visorakien jahtaamat Rahit. Historia Kun Makuta Teridaxin Toa Hagahit kuulivat tämän petturuudesta Mata Nuita vastaan, he tekivät ratsian Makutan veljeskunnan linnoitukseen, saaden samalla käsiinsä Avohkiin. Pian tämän jälkeen Pimeyden Metsästäjät kaappasivat Gaakin, Bomongan, Kualusin ja Pouksin jolloin heidät erotettiin veljeskunnasta. Kun he olivat vankeina Roodaka, Visorakien kuningatar, teki heillä kokeita mutatoiden heidät, pieniksi olennoiksi. Norik ja Iruini, jotka olivat yhä vapaina yrittivät pelastaa heidän ystävänsä. Taisteltuaan muutamaa Pimeyden Metsästäjää vastaan, he nappasivat Suukorakin joka kertoi heille missä Hagaheja pidettiin vankeina. Visorak vei heidät lähelle paikkaa missä vangit olivat jonka jälkeen Toat sitoivat vankinsa. Saavuttuaan kallionkielleekkeelle jolta näkyi Visorakien leiriin, Iruini käyttä Kanohi Kualsiaan jonka avulla hän teleporttautui leiriin, vankien lähelle. Iruini kysyi vangeilta tietäisivätkö he missä hänen ystävänsä olivat tajuamatta että lyhyet olennot olivat hänen ystäviään. Roodaka ja armeijallinen Visorakeja saartoivat Toat ja Roodaka kutsui pieniä olentoja Rahagoiksi, yhdistelmä sanoista Rahkshi ja Hagah. Käyttäen Pehkuitaan Norik oli hiipinyt alueella, palautti itsensä normaaliin kokoonsa yllättäen Roodakan. Iruini vapautti vangit ja he pakenivat. Norik ja Iruini yhdistivät elementaalivoimansa Roodakaa vastaan ja pakenivat kaaoksessa. Roodaka laukaisi Rhotukansa joka osui juokseviin Toiin muuttaen heidät samanlaisiksi olennoiksi kuin muut Hagahit. Kun Rahagat saapuivat Metru Nuille, he päättivät piilottaa Kanohi Avohkiin Suureen Temppeliin, ja he muuttivat Makoki-kivet avaimiksi jos naamiota tarvittaisiin. Tämän jälkeen Rahagat lähtivät pelastamaan ja kaappaamaan Visorakien uhkaamia Raheja. Samaan aikaan he etsivät legendaarista Keetongua joka tietää myrkyistä ja antidonteista. Viimein he saapuivat Metru Nuille jossa he taistelisivat viimeisen taistelun Visorakeja vastaan. Rahagat piileskelivät Arkistoissa pitäen silmällä tapahtumia kuten Suurta Mullistusta, Toa Metrujen seikkailuja ja Visorakien tuloa. Rahagat kuitenkin saivat heidät pelastettua. Kun Visorakien kiinniottamat Toa Metrut pudotettiin kuolemaan, Rahagat saivatkin heidät kiinni pelastaen heidät. Toa Metrut olivat kuitenkin Visorakien myrkyn johdosta muuttuneet Toa Hordikoiksi. Rahagat opettivat heille uusien välineiden ja kykyjen käytön, ja kertoivat Visorakeista, ja auttoivat heitä heidän tehtävässään 8Matoran]ien pelastamiseksi. Myöhemmin Visorakien puolelle kääntynyt Toa Hordika Vakama kaappasi Kualuksen ja neljä muuta Rahagaa. Norik johti Toa Hordikoita Metru Nuin läpi Keetongun olinpaikkaan. He löysivät Keetongun ja lähtivät lopputaisteluun Coliseumille. Metru Nuin taistelun aikana Norik pelasti heidät, ja kaikki kuusi osallistuivat lopputaisteluun. Kun Vakama palasi heidän puolelleen ja Visorakit voitettiin ja vapautettiin, takaisin Toa Metruiksi muuttuneet Toat lähtivät jälleen, mutta Rahagat jäivät Metru Nuille ja auttoivat Turaga Dumea korjaamaan kaupunkia. Keetongun ja Turaga Dumen avulla he onnistuivat tuhoamaan pienen Visorak ryhmän joka oli ollut myöhässä Metru Nuin valtaamisesta. He asuttivat Metru Nuita siihen saakka kunnes Turagat, Matoranit ja Toat palasivat saarelle. Jokin aika sitten Rahagat menivät auttamaan Xian saarta, jota Kanohi-lohikäärmeen ja Tahtorakin taistelu tuhosi - vaikka se oli heidän arkkivihollisensa Roodakan kotimaa. Perillä he löysivät Roodakan Toa Nuvien haltuunottamana. Nämä pakottivat Roodakan muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Jäsenet Kuusi Rahagaa olivat nimeltään: *Norik - entinen Tulen Rahaga, nykyään Toa *Gaaki - entinen Veden Rahaga, nykyään Toa *Iruini - entinen Ilman Rahaga, nykyään Toa *Pouks - entinen Kiven Rahaga, nykyään Toa *Kualus - entinen Jään Rahaga, nykyään Toa *Bomonga - entinen Maan Rahaga, nykyään Toa Triviaa *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkossa'' Rahagat osasivat lentää, mutta sitä ei ole virallisesti vahvistettu. Elokuvan tekijät halusivat Rahagoiden lentävän ja siksi he lensivät. *Sarjakuvassa jossa kerrottiin Iruinin ja Norikin muuttumisesta Rahagoiksi, nähtiin häkistä juoksevan myös toinen ruskea rahaga. Tämä on luultavasti vain piirtäjän virhe. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (kommentoijina) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' (vain mainittu) Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' Muut kaanoniset *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' Katso myös *Luokka:Rahagoiden kuvat Luokka:Valon puoli en:Rahaga